


Retirement

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Since Ryan isn't touring with Greg, Jeff, and Joel but still doing the television show I wrote a piece based on Ryan wanting to retire from the road.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Pat's point of view

Ryan had never seek the spotlight during his career. As much as he tried to shy away from it, he couldn’t. After all he was extremely funny and being 6 and half feet tall he did stand out from the crowd. Hiding wasn’t exactly something he was able to do well.

Once Ryan arrived home from his latest tour he started to withdraw. Usually he does this for a couple of days to catch up on sleep and to give himself some time to relax. This time he hadn’t bounce back into the family routine. I knew that Ryan had been thinking deeply about something. Every time he had a big decision to make he just wanted to time to think about it in order to make the correct decision. 

In the 40 plus years we have been together I know that I must gently approach Ryan who is sitting on our patio, started a fire, and was enjoying a beer. I knew Clare was busy studying for finals and our older children had moved out of the house so no one would come and unexpectedly bother us. Before I approached him I drink some liquid courage myself before approaching him.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” I tell him. “What have you been thinking about?” I then slid my small hand into his long ones and give him a squeeze.

“Sorry, I’ve been so quiet. I’ve been thinking and honestly don’t know which road I should go.”

I was intrigued about what he was thinking about.

Smiling, I say, “Well I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on in that big noggin of yours.”

Ryan smiled back at me, “I know. I just have two good selling points for each answer.

I knew he would eventually tell me; I just had to be patience. Ryan needs to speak on Ryan time. I just needed to be patience and let him speak at his own speed. So I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mind. We stayed that way for about 20 minutes until Ryan was able to find his voice.

“What if I told you I wanted to retire from the road? At least for a little while?”

I was shocked about Ryan’s statement. I thought he loved being on the road.

“What brought on this revelation? You love improv and touring with the guys.”

“I do love improv but I also miss you a lot. Now that Mac and Sam have moved out and Clare will be away at college, I just thought I could monopolized your time.

I honestly couldn’t speak and Ryan noticed the shocked look.

“I love you and haven’t really shown you how appreciative I am to have you in my life. We’ve been busy the last 30 years and now with kids out of the house I want to spend time with you. The road isn’t appealing as it use to be.

I was gobsmacked. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

In my moment of being shocked, while my hands were still locked in his, I looked down in order to regain my composure. When I looked back up I saw falling tears dripping from his eyes.

I removed my hands from his and gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry but I’m so in love with you that I want to have time together before something, God forbids, happens.”

Placing my hands back in his, “If you want to retire the road, even for a while, that’s fine. You deserve it. You’ve been working your butt off for years. If you want to go back on the road later that’s fine too. What ever you need to do, I’m behind you one hundred percent.

He quietly tells me thank you.

I continue. “Ry, we have enough money to live out the rest of our days from all your hard work.  If you’re not enjoying being on the road anymore then stop and find something that you enjoy.”  

“I just want time wth you.  I’m tired of having to get up at a certain time then being on a bus for who knows how long and then start it over the next day.  I want to do something different.  I’m tired of being on a schedule; I just want to be spontaneous and let the road takes us where ever. You know, check things off our bucket list.”

In the end we took a long vacation once Clare started her freshman year at university. Ryan continued to do Whose Line television shows for a few weekends out of the year; occasionally would do a short tours with the guys; go play at his theatre when he felt the need, which resulted in even getting me to participate at times but mostly him and I enjoyed retirement together.


End file.
